The Fox King's Labyrinth
by Lord22
Summary: Sakura Haruno's life has hit rock bottom. Her crush, Sasuke has asked her nemesis, Ino out on a date and she's been humiliated. In anger, she makes a hasty wish. But the cost is more than she could have ever imagined. Now Sakura must venture into the domain of spirits to set things right before the time runs out and her soul is lost forever in the realm of the Fox King...
1. A Hasty Wish

**Chapter One: A Hasty Wish**

Sakura Haruno was walking to school one day when she heard a familiar tone behind her. "Hey Sakura, wait up!"

Sakura sighed, not really in the mood to put up with the owner. Even so, she turned to greet the blonde-haired delinquent. He was clad in torn jeans and a paint smudged white shirt as he reached her, grinning broadly. She brushed a strand of pink hair from her face. "Naruto, what is it?"

"I was wondering if we could walk to school together," said Naruto, rubbing the back of his head.

There wasn't any getting out of it without hurting his feelings, was there? "Ugh, I guess. Come on."

And on they walked. Sakura hoped he wasn't about to engage her in conversation. It wasn't that she disliked Naruto, he was just kind of annoying.

"Great. So um, I've been thinking," said Naruto.

"What is it?" asked Sakura.

"Well, I mean, the prom is in a few weeks," said Naruto. "And I was wondering if you would-"

Time to nip this problem in the bud. "No thanks, Naruto."

"You didn't even let me finish, Sakura," said Naruto, sounding disappointed.

"Look, it's nothing personal, but I've already got plans," said Sakura. She did, even if the person she had those plans with didn't know it yet. But she knew Sasuke would accept; they'd been getting on well lately.

"You mean you've already got a date?" said Naruto.

Sakura flinched in irritation. How did he always say precisely the thing to ruin her dreams. "Not exactly."

On they walked, and sure enough, their paths converged with Sakura's nemesis. Blonde, too pretty for anyone's good with more curves and a ponytail, Ino glanced up. She smiled, and Sakura returned it. There was no entertainment in their exchange.

"Hey, Ino," said Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura," said Ino.

"Oh, hey, Ino. You look really nice," said Naruto.

Sakura flushed and glared at him. "Oh, of course, you'd compliment her!"

"Oh, Naruto," said Ino. "Are you and Sakura going to the prom together?"

"Well, I-" said Naruto.

"No!" shouted Sakura.

"Oh, that's such a shame," said Ino. "You really are perfect for each other. And I can't see anyone else seeing past that forehead."

"Wow, thanks Ino," said Naruto.

Sakura facepalmed. "Quiet Naruto. You're embarrassing me."

"Oh, sorry," said Naruto, looking down.

On they walked, Ino getting to school before her. Soon enough, Sakura entered and saw Sasuke at the desk. He was reading the book she'd given him. Her heart fluttered. "Hey, Sasuke, you look really cool in that outfit?"

"Oh, hey Sakura," said Sasuke, looking up, expression conflicted. Sasuke was the top athlete of the school and also really smart to book. Only his older brother was above him.

This was her chance. Sakura moved up. "Listen, Sasuke; I was wondering if you might want to go to the prom with me in a few weeks."

Sasuke shifted. "Sorry, I'm booked."

And her dreams shattered. "What? What do you mean you're booked?"

Then Ino came up behind Sakura and wrapped her arms around her. She was smiling. "Oh, hadn't you heard Sakura? Sasuke asked me out just his morning."

"But, but I..." Sakura faltered.

"What does he have that I don't?" muttered Naruto.

"Don't get worked up over it, Naruto," said Shikamaru, coming in the door, half asleep. "We'll never understand girls."

"Shut up, Shikamaru." snapped Ino. "You're too lazy to understand anything." Then she saw the book on Sasuke's desk and moved to look over his shoulder. "Hey champ, looking good. What'cha reading?"

Sasuke sighed. "A history of World War One. I'm reading about the battle of the Somme. Haig was an idiot."

"Geeze. No wonder you're so depressed," said Ino. "Why are you reading something this depressing?"

"Um, well, I..." began Sakura.

"Sakura gave it to me," said Sasuke, sounding annoyed.

"Seriously?" asked Ino. "Sakura, you do know that most gifts aren't supposed to make your friend want to hang themselves, right?"

"Hey, World War 1 was incredibly important!" said Sakura defensively. "It resulted in the fall of the monarchy. It was the beginning of the end for Imperialism as a system. Without it, the political landscape of Europe and the world would have been different."

"Wow, you sure know a lot about this stuff, don't you Sakura?" said Naruto.

Sakura glanced back. "That's because I study Naruto."

"Well, that just makes you perfect for each other, doesn't it Sakura," said Ino.

There was laughter throughout the class. Sakura found herself going bright red with humiliation. Tears were at her eyes. "...Shut up, Ino-pig!" she yelled.

Then she tore out of the classroom.

She soon found a wall and sat down on it to cry. Why did Ino get everything! She was already the most popular kid in school! Now Sasuke had asked her out, and everyone was laughing at her!

Then she noticed Naruto standing at the door. He looked conflicted. "Hey, Sakura, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Go away, Naruto," said Sakura.

"Look, I'm sorry if anything I said upset you," said Naruto. "I'll leave you alone if you want." And he turned to leave.

"No, it's not you. It's Ino." hissed Sakura.

"Didn't you used to be friends?" asked Naruto.

"We used to," said Sakura.

Naruto remained silent for a moment. He crossed his arms and seemed to be looking for the way to say something. "Right.

"Well, um, I've just been thinking. You really like Sasuke, don't you?"

Sakura looked up. "Yes, I like him a lot."

"Right, I figured it out a while ago. I didn't want to believe it," said Naruto. "Don't worry; I won't get in the way."

Sakura shifted. She hadn't wanted to hurt his feelings. "Oh. Listen Naruto; it's okay if we stay friends. I just... don't feel that way about you."

"It's fine," said Naruto. "So, Sasuke asked Ino out?"

"Yeah," said Sakura, standing up.

"It's not the end of the world, I guess," said Naruto thoughtfully. " I'm sure you'll be able to get a date with him later. I mean he probably goes through girlfriends like crazy."

"No, he doesn't." snapped Sakura. "Can we talk about anything else?"

"Well, I was just wondering if there was anything I could do to help," said Sakura. "See, I'm leaving town for a bit after today, and this is the last time we'll see each other in a while."

"You're moving?" said Sakura. Had his parents found a different job or something? Come to think of it; Sakura didn't know who his parents were. Or even where he lived.

"No, just for a bit," said Naruto. "Trust me; when I get back, you won't even realize I was gone."

Sakura smiled despite herself and wiped away her tears. "Right, well, I can't really think of anything. Not unless you can disappear Ino from existence."

"Done," said Naruto. "I'll check in later." And he walked around the corner.

"What?" said Sakura.

She moved forward and turned the corner. But Naruto was gone. Something seemed different. "...Naruto?" she asked. "Come on; this isn't funny."

She walked along the hall, looking for him. But she didn't see him anywhere. Eventually, she ran into Shikamaru walking the opposite direction. "Shikamaru, did Naruto come through here?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Naruto? Who's that?"

Sakura facepalmed. Why was he always like this. "Did you perform a memory wipe so you wouldn't have to go to the trouble of remembering things? Naruto. He's been in our class for years. Maybe more."

"Not ringing a bell," said Shikamaru with the same lack of effort he'd had since they were toddlers.

"Wears orange all the time? Spiky blonde hair?" asked Sakura. Wait a minute; she hadn't known Shikamaru since they were toddlers, she'd moved in here. Hadn't she?

"Look trying to remember this guy you're talking about is a huge drag," said Shikamaru. "We really ought to head back to class."

Sakura sighed. She wasn't in the mood for putting up with Shikamaru anyway. "Fine.

"But if Ino makes fun of history one more time I swear I'll deck her."

Shikamaru stopped cold. A strange looked crossed his face as he looked to her. "Ino? What are you, creating imaginary friends?"

Seriously? "Did you hit your head, Shikamaru? You've known Ino since you were toddlers." Though Sakura didn't remember Ino being there? What was up with her right now?

"What is this a split personality you're picking up now, Sakura?" asked Shikamaru. "We've known each other since we were toddlers and there was never anyone like Ino."

Sakura stared. "...No, we haven't. I met you in high school."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Have it your way. Arguing with you is a drag anyway."

They entered the classroom and Sakura halted. "...One of the desks is missing."

"No, it isn't," said Shikamaru.

Sasuke approached Sakura, holding the book. He set it down on his desk and waved. "Hey, Sakura."

"Oh Sasuke, um, where's uh..." Sakura looked around, "nevermind."

"Listen, I was wondering if you might want to go to the prom with me," said Sasuke.

Sakura's heart leaped. "You mean you broke up with Ino?"

Sasuke blinked. "Who?"

"She's either playing pretend or gone totally nuts," said Shikamaru, circling his fingers next to his temple.

"You're the one who's nuts, Shikamaru," said Sakura. "She was just here before I left with Naruto."

"Who?" asked Sasuke, looking concerned.

"Could be both," said Shikamaru.

This was nuts. How could they not remember? They'd literally been in this room seconds ago. "...Is this some kind of prank?"

"Not that I know of," said Sasuke, seeming almost as weirded out. "Are you interested?"

Part of Sakura wanted her to say yes. To ignore what had happened as if nothing had gone on. Maybe she had just imagined it. But she knew she hadn't, so she shifted. "...Let me get back to you."

* * *

School passed. Every time Sakura mentioned Ino or Naruto, she got blank looks. Pretty soon, everyone was looking at her like she was nuts. By the time she was walking back, Sakura was feeling pretty darn disturbed.

"Okay, Sakura, you're not going crazy," said Sakura. "Yes, you didn't see Ino and Naruto at all today, but Naruto likes pranks. He probably just got the entire school to gaslight me and convinced Ino to play hooky with him." Her sense of reason told her that was very unlikely. Sasuke wouldn't have cooperated with it. "Ugh, I've just got to sleep on this."

She got home and knocked. The door opened, and Mom peered out. "Hey, Mom."

"Hello, dear," said Mom. "How was your day?"

"Kind of crazy," said Sakura as she entered. "Ino and Naruto left early, and everyone started pretending like they didn't exist."

"Oh, so you made some new friends?" asked Mom.

Sakura froze. This wasn't possible. She looked up, unable to comprehend what was happening. It was like they'd just vanished. "No.

"Mom, Ino and Naruto have come over to our house dozens of times. We talked on the phone almost daily for years."

Mom shifted and stared at her. "...Dear, are you alright?"

Sakura shuddered. "I need to check something."

She rushed to her room and saw down on her bed. Not bothering to turn the lights on she drew out her phone. Quickly dialing Ino's number she waited. Her breath was short as she heard the dial tone.

"Yes, how can I help you?" asked Ino's mom.

"Hello, Ms. Yamanaka, could I speak with Ino, please?" asked Sakura, dread in her heart.

"I'm afraid you must have the wrong number," said Ino's mom.

"Ino Yamanaka," said Sakura. "Your daughter."

"There is no one here by that name," said Ino's mom. "You'd better try a different number."

There was a click that might as well have been a thunderbolt.

"This is impossible," said Sakura.

She scrambled into her closet and pulled out her old photo albums. The ones' that she'd never been able to throw away even after she and Ino drifted apart. Flipping through the pictures from her earliest memories, it was all the same story. Ino and Naruto were gone from every single one of them.

"She's gone," said Sakura. "She's not in any of the pictures. Neither is Naruto-"

"Yup." said a voice.

Sakura whirled around in shock. At any other time, she'd be outraged to see Naruto here in her room. But right now it was surreal, and there seemed a strange light coming from everywhere and nowhere. Sakura stood up unsteadily. "Naruto?"

"I gotta admit, Sakura this was a tough one," said Naruto, rubbing the back of his head. "Removing someone completely from the timeline takes a lot of work. I mean, you sever all the bonds, and if you don't reattach them, all kinds of bad things can happen.

"I sort of had to make you closer friends with Shikamaru to make it work, but I think it worked."

"What is this? How did you..." Sakura looked at the pictures. "Why does no one remember Ino, even her parents?! Or you?! Why have both of you disappeared from all the pictures? What is going on here?"

"Well, this is kind of awkward. See, I'm not exactly human," said Naruto. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the Fox King."

There was a flash, and Sakura staggered back as his true form was unveiled.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So for a while, I've meant to write something. Naruto Uzumaki in the part of a villain. It's counter-intuitive to think about, but I think he'd work as one. Ability to convince you to rewrite your worldview in moments? Unexplainable charisma? Able to make people abandon reason and believe what he wants them to? Power to talk governments into letting well-documented terrorists walk free without punishment?

These are all traits that could be used for evil as well as good.

But I was never able to come up with a good way to make it work within the context of the Naruto setting. That's when I had this idea. Use the power of the High School AU. Sort of.

Please tell me what you think.


	2. The Wager

**Chapter Two: The Wager**

It was only a flash, and then Sakura was up against the wall. Now Naruto was just as he was before, except with specific alterations. He had whiskers on his face, and his eyes were red. What had that thing she'd seen been?

"Not... not human?" gasped Sakura. "I've known you for years."

"Yeah, I know," said Naruto. "Didn't you ever notice that nobody seemed to know where I lived? Or who my family was? See, I exist outside of the world. I can slide in and out whenever I want and leave no trace.

"And, if I want, I can slide other people out as well."

Sakura went cold. She tried to speak. "Did you...

"Did you kill Ino?"

"No!" said Naruto quickly. "What do you take me for?

"I just took her out of the world. Technically speaking, she never existed in the first place."

"But that's the same as killing her!" said Sakura.

"No, it isn't, she's still alive," said Naruto. "I've just moved her out of this timeline and into my dimension. She's fine."

This was impossible. But what she had seen, the vanished photos, the memories that were gone. Right now Sakura was having trouble remembering Ino herself. "What... what are you going to do with her?"

Naruto shrugged. "Not sure, really. I mean, she was always more your friend than mine. But I'm sure I can find something to do with her.

"Anyway, it's not really your problem anymore anyway.

"No one remembers her except you. All trace of her existence is gone, and you and Sasuke can be together."

"But... Naruto I... how can you expect me to act as if nothing has happened?" asked Sakura.

Naruto shrugged. "Don't worry, you'll forget about this soon enough. You only remember because you made the deal. It'll be just the same."

This was crazy. Ino was a jerk, but Sakura couldn't just let her disappear. She hadn't meant it. "Naruto, listen when I... when I said I wanted her to disappear I was being sarcastic. I didn't mean it."

Naruto blinked in surprise. Then he laughed. "Geeze Sakura. You really shouldn't make wishes you don't want to come true. Someone might be listening."

This was funny to him? She'd always known Naruto was strange, but this was insane. What was he? He had to be joking. "But I didn't know you were... some kind of god when I said that!"

"Why does that make a difference?" asked Naruto. "Haven't you ever read fairy tales, Sakura? Spirits wander the world in disguise, testing people's character. They grant wishes to people who were kind to them."

Ino would just vanish. No one would remember her, not even her parents. "Listen, Naruto; I don't care what happens to me. I'm begging you; please return Ino. I didn't mean it; I shouldn't have made a wish like that.

"I didn't mean it."

"Uh, yes you did," said Naruto. "You may have known it was wrong, but you still wished it. You hated Ino at that moment, and it wasn't just about Sasuke. See, she was your first real friend, and before you met her, you were completely isolated.

"She took you under her wing and taught you self-confidence. Then you broke off your friendship with her over Sasuke."

"That's not true!" said Sakura. "She was a control freak! She tried to decide what I should wear! She wanted my entire existence to revolve around her! I was afraid I'd become nothing more than 'Ino's best friend."

"I know," said Naruto. "That's why you wished her away. Sasuke asking her out on a date wasn't important. The primary thing that separated you from her was your interest in academics. The class ridiculing your interest in history was a symbolic lost of identity on your part. Driving you to make the decision."

Sakura blinked. "Naruto, do you even know what those words mean?"

"Not really," admitted Naruto. "But I get the gist of it. You were afraid of becoming nothing more than an extension of Ino. Now you don't have to worry about that. She never existed.

"I had to butterfly things a bit to give you more confidence. But it should work out fine without her."

"Give her back to her parents," said Sakura. "Please Naruto, I'm begging you. I shouldn't have... I shouldn't have made that wish. It was horribly selfish, and... I wasn't thinking."

Naruto sighed. "Well, that's kind of the hard part. See, granting wishes is one thing. But taking them back? That's something else. It's kind of a no takebacks thing." Then his eyes brightened. "Hey, I've got an idea. How about we play a game?"

Was he serious? "A game?"

"Yeah, like we used to do when we were young. If you win, I'll return Ino to this world, no harm, no foul," said Naruto. "On the other hand, if you lose, I get both of you."

Sakura looked at him. "But I... get both of us?"

Naruto shrugged. "Well yeah, we've got to have stakes. I'm wagering Ino, your wagering yourself unless you own the soul of someone else.

"You don't do you?" He sounded concerned.

Would she lose her soul? When had this happened? When had her life become some kind of satanist ritual? "Do we have to do this?"

"Of course not," said Naruto. "If you don't want to do it, I'll walk out of here, and it'll be as if Ino and I were never here. You won't remember a thing.

"You'll be a self-made person who becomes confident and strong on her own." He paused. "Although I suppose that will have only happened because I changed the possibilities. And if you want to get meta-physical Ino would still be responsible for the timeline. But you won't know."

A game? Sakura had to try, but she was afraid. She'd always been good at analytical games like chess. "What... what kind of game are we talking about? Chess?"

Naruto laughed. "I'm not Death, Sakura. Besides, I want to win. No, what I have in mind is much more fun." Then he raised a hand, and suddenly, the world around them shifted. The walls became a forest of trees. A shimmering twilight was above her with a slow sunset, falling behind a white mountain. In the shadow of that mountain was a vast city of white-walled structures. And at the center was a vast white tower that rose high into the sky.

And Naruto was no longer clad in his worn shoes and shirts. Instead, he wore elaborate leather robes. His hair was much the same, but a crown was on his head, and two fox ears were coming from it. Three tails were swishing behind him as he backflipped back onto a rock and motioned around him.

"Welcome to the Land of Leaves," said Naruto with an exaggerated bow. "The dimension of spirits. Consider me your tour guide. We're in the outer forests that run from the realm of Sound and Fury to the walls right there. And beyond those walls, is my city. You have a week to reach the heart of my power and retrieve Ino. If you fail, both of you will be mine.

"So, what do you think?"

Sakura looked around her at the forests. Within them was an unknown world she did not begin to understand. But she'd killed Ino, worse than killed Ino. Now she was a prisoner. Sakura had to try at least to help her, even if Ino was a jerk. "...Is this place dangerous?"

"Well, you'll probably be tested," said Naruto. "Actually scratch that, you will be tested. But the spirit world isn't like your one. It doesn't throw things at you unless you're either ready to face them, or deserve whatever you get.

"Sometimes, both.

"Anyway the travel clothes are on the house," said Naruto.

Sakura looked down, and she was clad in a reddish-pink travel outfit. She had boots meant for hiking, and a pouch was at her side. The fading sun touched down behind the mountain, and all was dark for a moment.

Then a reddish glow came from Naruto who glowed brighter. "Welcome to my world. Time starts... now!"

The light returned, and it was morning. Naruto was gone.

For a moment, Sakura stood dead still. She looked around her at a dangerous place beyond her comprehension. How could she possibly get through all this? Glancing back she saw a path, and it seemed promising like it would be safer and easier.

But it led away from her path.

Sakura clenched her fist in determination and began her journey in the Land of Leaves.

* * *

Ino awoke, and something was different.

Her bed was more comfortable than it had ever been. The pillows were softer; the covers were warmer. And around her were curtains with elaborate decorations of foxes around her off. Pulling herself up, Ino realized she was wearing a bright white ball gown.

It wasn't even slightly ruffled. Which was odd, since she'd been sleeping in it.

Getting past the curtains she found herself in the sort of bedroom little girls dream about. There were bright banners around her, decorated with foxes. There was a mirror, and she saw her own reflection. For a moment she stared, taken aback.

She looked like a Princess. Raising a hand, she touched the mirror, and it began to ripple like water.

"I've got to be dreaming," said Ino. "But... when did I go to sleep? I was talking with Sasuke after Sakura ran out crying. No, I remember I was going to talk with her.

"I think maybe I went a little far."

"You think?" came a confident question.

The mirror cleared and Ino saw Naruto standing behind her. She turned around and saw that he was now altogether different from his reflection. He was taller and was like a mix of a fox, and a human and on his hands were claws. Despite it, he looked more handsome than monstrous, and Ino felt herself blushing.

She had to be dreaming. "What is this? Where am I?"

"In my Kingdom," said Naruto.

Ino could hardly believe this. What was going on? "Naruto? What is... what is going on here? Where's Sasuke and Sakura? Where is the class?"

Naruto suddenly looked a lot less regal. "That's uh, an awful lot of questions your asking.

"Long story short, I've kind of kidnapped you and taken you to another dimension."

What? Naruto kidnapped her? Where had he gotten all this if he had? And how did he make those things look so real? "What are you talking about? What... How did you set all this up?"

"I inherited it," said Naruto. "It's kind of been here since the beginning of time."

Was he serious? He didn't seem to be lying. Was he on drugs? Was Ino on drugs? The latter would make a lot more sense. "What is this place?"

"I told you, my Kingdom," said Naruto. "The Land of Leaves."

"I've got to be hallucinating this," said Ino. "This is a dream."

"In a sense," said Naruto.

"Fine," said Ino, "I'll play along. You kidnapped me. Why?"

Naruto shrugged. "Sakura asked me to."

"What?!" Ino said despite herself.

"Actually that's not really fair," said Naruto. "See I asked her if there was anything I could do to help after Sasuke asked you to the prom. She asked me to make you disappear, so I did.

"You no longer exist."

This was a really, really weird dream. "...Sakura wouldn't do that."

"Oh but she did," said Naruto. "She regretted it as soon as she realized her wish was granted. But when she said the words she meant them.

"That's the thing about humans. They sometimes wish for horrible things, simply because they know they'll never happen. But wishes have power. Just wishing for something changes the world in a million tiny ways. It changes how you act. It changes what you do.

"And sometimes it comes true."

Ino wanted to wake up. She wanted to wake up fast. "Naruto I... I have to get home."

Naruto put a hand to her shoulder. "This really is your home, now Ino. You don't exist in the timeline. See." He motioned through the air. Suddenly the bedroom was filled with the infinite possibilities of the universe. Ino found her mind looking at a very specific place in the world, where she should be.

But where she wasn't.

The hundreds of connections she'd formed throughout her existence had been cut loose. Then expertly reattached in other places. Ino felt herself becoming weak at the knees, only to be caught by Naruto. "Everyone is getting along just fine without you. The timeline is pretty good at accounting for alterations. It doesn't matter at all that you've ceased to exist; humans are great like that. When one fails, another comes up to replace them."

This was insane. She had to be dreaming. "Mom and Dad..."

"They don't remember you because they never had you," said Naruto sadly. "Sorry, hands were tied."

Ino felt strength returning. She pulled herself out of her arms and backed away. "Why would you do this to me, Naruto? What did I... I didn't do anything to deserve this. Please, please let me go!"

"Sorry, can't do that," said Naruto. "I offered to grant Sakura a wish, and she made one. As Fox King, I can't back out on a wish.

"Still, I have some good news for you.

"Sakura and I are playing a game."

"I don't care about your game! I want to go home!" said Ino, hating this nightmare more by the moment.

"Oh come on, it's fun," said Naruto. "See, Sakura has to find you in a week. If she succeeds, you both go back. If she fails, I get to have both of you. So either you get free, or you get payback.

"Now let me give you the grand tour of my domain."

"I don't want to!" snapped Ino. "Leave me alone!"

"Actually, you do," said Naruto.

Ino froze as she realized she wanted to see more of this place. She looked at her hands. It wasn't that she was being forced. It was more like she'd suddenly become unnaturally calm. This was nothing more than a dream.

Why did it matter if she cooperated?

"What is..." she found herself saying.

"You're a very nice person, Ino. But you're just human," said Naruto, baring his fangs in a wide smile. "And now you're mine. Now follow me."

Ino had no choice but to obey.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So one of the principal problems with writing this is how to portray Naruto as a villain. He has to be antagonistic while still making him Naruto. What I chose to do was focus on his thoughtlessness and his possessiveness.

Naruto demonstrates a possessiveness for his friends that borders on the unhealthy. His proclamation that he is going to cripple Sasuke for life so he can't leave them comes to mind. At the same time, Naruto rarely thinks thing through. He also demonstrates an ignorance for others feelings. Combine that with a godlike power and a detachment from humanity, and you've got our villain.

Tell me what you think, please.


	3. Dreams and Swamps

**Chapter Three: Dreams and Swamps**

Ino was led by the hand, gently but without the possibility of refusal. They descended down a white spiral staircase, and as they did, Naruto talked. This dream was getting weirder by the minute. Still, given that it was a dream, Ino figured she might as well roll with it. "I think you'll like this place a lot, Ino. It's a lot nicer than the human world. Just about anything can happen in this place."

"Are you threatening me?" asked Ino.

"No, of course not. I'd never hurt you," said Naruto.

"You'd just erase me from existence," noted Ino.

"That doesn't count as hurting," said Naruto as they got off the lost step. They entered into a great hall with a crystal chandelier and many mirrors. "And anyway-"

And then a majestically beautiful girl Ino's age made an entrance. It took a great deal to make Ino feel inadequate. But the long, dark-haired beautiful running up to Naruto certainly made her feel like that. Yes, Ino was pretty, but her curves and features were insignificant next to this woman. She finally knew what it was like to be Sakura in her presence.

"Naruto!" said the girl.

She quickly kissed Naruto, wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, hey Hinata," said Naruto. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I'd heard you brought in a new human," said Hinata, turning to look at Ino. There was something off about her gaze, though Ino couldn't put her finger on it. "Is she... she's beautiful, Naruto."

"Well, yeah," said Naruto, rubbing the back of his head. "I actually wasn't planning on taking her, but Sakura wanted her out of the way."

"Naruto I…" Hinata shifted. "Naruto can I have her, please?"

"Have me?" asked Ino, mortally offended. "Just who do you think you are?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Hinata moving forward to take her hands. There was a tingle as Ino's arms were brought up. "I'm Hinata, Naruto's wife. We'll be seeing a lot of each other in the future. Please, Naruto, I think she'd make such a good handmaiden?"

Naruto looked awkward like he'd been asked for a ring or precious object he'd promised to someone else. Ino found herself looking downward with, blushing and falling silent. "Well, I mean, I would, Hinata, but she isn't fully mine yet."

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata.

"Well, Sakura kind of regretted getting me to disappear her," said Naruto. "I felt sort of guilty, so I gave her a chance to get her back."

Hinata sighed. "Naruto, you know we shouldn't be doing that. I mean, I know it doesn't seem nice, but mortals ask for things they don't really want all the time.

"We, um, we shouldn't indulge them too much."

"You sound way too much like Hiashi," said Naruto.

"Stop acting like I'm not even in the room!" yelled Ino.

They looked up blinking. They registered that she was angry and it seemed to matter to them. But not the way it would matter to an equal. Or even another human being.

"She seems confused," said Hinata.

"Well, can you blame her?" asked Naruto.

"I guess not," said Hinata.

"I know, why don't we show her around," said Naruto. "Let's get here used to this place."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," said Hinata.

And once again Ino felt herself looking down in shame, even as she followed obediently. This wasn't her at all. "Will you... stop it," she said, almost under her breath.

They walked up to a set of double doors, and Naruto threw them open. Beyond was a vast field of flowers of innumerable colors and shapes. Some were beautiful beyond comparison, others grim and foreboding. A few were even horrifying if you looked at them too hard. But they all melded together into a sight more majestic than any other.

As they walked forward, Ino looked back. The door had vanished, and only the field remained. The sky above was bluer than she thought possible, and the wind was fresh and pure. There was no pollution in this place, no toxins.

"These flowers…" said Ino.

"They're the flowers of the spirit world," said Hinata. "Each one is a dream that someone had. One of our charges is looking after them." Kneeling down, she took up a flower that separated from the ground as it did it formed into a sphere that floated to Ino. "Look at this; I think you might recognize it."

"I see it," said Ino, taking it in her hands. Looking into it, she saw a pink-haired girl standing alone. She'd been made fun of by the other kids until Ino came forward. She knew this part and smiled as she saw them meet. "I remember seeing Sakura when she first entered middle school. She was completely timid and had no confidence.

"I took her under my wing. She had no idea how to dress or make herself look nice." Images flowed by of them growing up, of Ino showing Sakura the ropes of the social environment. And then it ended. Sakura broke off their friendship. The sphere returned to the ground and became a flower once more.

"We know," said Naruto, drawing up another one. "Look at this one."

It was less pleasant this time. Ino paled as she saw it. "This dream… I remember this; I had it after that traitor ditched me over a guy. I dreamed I was surrounded by masks that didn't have faces behind them. Their clothes were those of my friends from school."

"Not all dreams are good, but they all have meaning," said Hinata. "You were afraid that the friends who stayed with you didn't care at all about you."

Ino decided she'd best play along. Then something came to her. "But... none of that really happened anymore."

"What you call reality is actually a lot more malleable than you think," said Hinata. "Below the surface of what you call the present, there are infinite possibilities. With every dream you pursue, you change the surface. You push some things deep and pulling others things up.

"Even people are just one of a limitless number of possibilities.

"We exist beneath that surface, in a world of monsters and miracles. We rule over the things that humankind wants to believe in, but can't make real. Nine-tailed foxes and magic, these things are dangerous for humans. They subconsciously cannot allow them within their own reality.

"But in dreams, in imagination, these things are real. And they can inspire. Every time a child watches television, the heroes they watch resonate with them. Every book you read affects you, and you affect the world beneath the surface by existing. It affects how they live their life.

"You inspire people as well." And she drew nearer than Ino felt comfortable with. Hinata's arms were wrapped around her neck, and Ino felt her breasts pressed against her. A blush was on her face.

"What do you mean, I'm just-" began INo.

"More people are watching you then you think, Ino," said Hinata. "In the infinite variations of the universe you've been seen as many things. Some of them are as a hateful person trying to make herself look good at others expense — others as someone who was deeply wronged by a selfish friend.

"The truth is that the human soul also exists independent of mere material. It is connected to the mortal realm, but it does not have it's home there. In this place, you could be whatever you want, shed your very identity, and take on a new one. Or perhaps a variation of the one you have now. We can discuss that later, of course."

Ino felt suddenly trapped, even if the arms around her were gentle. Like her very being was being chained. She brought up a hand to try and free herself. "Hang on; I haven't... I haven't agreed to anything here; I want to go home."

"Haven't you been listening?" asked Hinata. "What you think of as home isn't even real. Reality is merely a reflection of thought, colored by the imagination." Ino could feel her breathe on her face as Hinata pulled her down, so Ino was looking up on the sky. "Forget the school, forget Sasuke and all these petty concerns. Live within the realm of dreams, and anything will be possible for you.

"Just give in. If you willingly become mine, then Sakura will not be able to take you away from me. Become mine…"

The dreams arose around her and Ino watched the world around them shifting. She saw an infinite number of possible universes. Hinata was so timid around people in most of these. Why was she treating Ino like this?

She wasn't sure why, but Ino almost wanted to return to embrace. To fall completely into it like a…

A pet.

That was what they had been treating her as. Ino wasn't a person at all to them. She was like a dog or a cat — something cuddly you took home and loved. But whose wishes were totally unimportant, to be kept inside and every so often taken on walks.

The dream lost its luster. Ino thrashed within Hinata's arms, pulling herself away and staggering away. Hinata looked on in concern as they stood within that room of mirrors. Hinata seemed to be wondering what she did wrong, like when you squeezed a cat too much.

Somehow that was terrifying.

"Geeze Hinata, don't you think you were a bit forward?" said Naruto.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying to be more assertive, and I guess I got carried away," said Hinata. Then she raised a hand, and a door opened. Into the room strode a calm faced boy with long brown hair, clad in armor. "Um, Neji?"

"Yes," said Neji.

"Could you go find Sakura, beat her to a pulp and throw her in prison so she can't interfere?" asked Hinata, looking downward. "Maybe, if you don't mind."

Neji remained silent for a moment. "….As you wish."

Naruto moved forward. "Now hang on a second that's not fair! Sakura can't beat Neji, and she has to have at least a fair chance in this."

Hinata nodded. "Well then what do you think would be fair, Naruto?"

Neji paused. "Hmm, I've got it! Neji I want you to follow these instructions." Then he whispered something in his ear.

Neji glanced up. "...You have a strange way of honoring our deal, Naruto."

"Oh come on, what's the worst that can happen?" asked Naruto.

"Many things." shot back Neji. Then he turned and strode out.

"You know, I really think Neji ought to lighten up a bit," said Naruto. "Hey, Ino, do you want anything to drink?"

"Um…" Would it be too much to ask if this dream would make up its mind? One minute it was a Princess fantasy, the next it was a nightmare.

"Follow us, we'll make you right at home," said Hinata. "Actually, Naruto, could you go on ahead. I need to um, talk to Kiba about something."

Ino decided she was just going to wait until she woke up. And make sure not to sign anything while staying far away from Hinata.

* * *

Sakura was in a bad mood.

Once the initial wanderlust of being in a strange magical forest had worn off, she'd found herself in a forest — a place with lots of trees and brambles and thorns and plenty of bugs.

Even with the hiking clothes, Sakura had never been athletic. So her legs were aching, and the heat was beating down on her. She sighed as she walked. She'd been walking for hours, and her lunch had been trail rations. So had her breakfast. Dinner wasn't looking any better. "Okay, I officially want to go home. Traveling through forests isn't nearly as easy as in movies. And what are with all these damn bugs? Isn't this supposed to be a fantasy forest?"

"You've got something against bugs?" asked a voice.

Sakura froze and turned to see a boy her age. He was standing to one side in the shadows of a great tree. Flies seemed to buzz around him, but they did not bite him. His lower face was covered by a collar, and his eyes had a pair of black spectacles on them. Something about him was off.

"Who are you?" asked Sakura.

He adjusted his glasses. "A fan of insects if you must know."

Then Sakura noticed something. Out of his hands were coming insects, crawling through the folds of his clothes. Sakura shuddered. "Are those things… coming out of you?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" asked the boy, sounding annoyed.

"I… isn't that dangerous?" asked Sakura.

"Insects find the fullness of their being within me." said the boy. "And I wouldn't get on your high horse, human. Your species isn't better."

"What are you talking about?" asked Sakura. "Humans are way more intelligent than ants and beetles.'

"Are they?" asked Shino. "Ants are excellent workers. They cooperate with one another to feed their hive and propagate their species. They are devoted wholly to a greater cause than themselves.

"What do humans do?

"They strangle and compete with one another in a desperate race to try to be perceived as the alpha male or female. They eat each other solely to feel better about their own worthless lives. And then they crush insects as if they were somehow inferior. You have no true understanding of the nobility of insects."

"What are you talking about?" asked Sakura. "Ants are a bunch of psychos! They keep slaves; they devour whole ecosystems! And I'm pretty sure there's a species that is entirely parasitic! I can't remember the name, but the Queens don't produce their own nests.

"Instead they sneak into another ant colony and torture the Queen to death. Then they impersonating her and working her colony to death. They don't make a thing for themselves, instead just taking slaves to work for them."

"If the Slave Making Ants have strayed, I attribute it to your bad example," said Shino.

"Keep telling yourself that," said Sakura. "Who are you anyway? Besides a fan of insects?"

"Shino Abarame." said the boy. 'It has been some time since I ran into a human with even a basic understanding of any kind of insect."

At that moment, another boy launched himself through the trees and landed. With him was a huge white dog that landed next to him, panting happily. The other boy had red claw mark tattoos on his cheeks and wore a hooked cold weather jacket. "Hey, Shino!"

"What is it, Kiba?" asked Shino.

"Akamaru and I just got back from the city," said Kiba. "Turns out there's a human on the loose. Queen Hinata wants her detained as part of a game."

"Does she?" asked Shino before eyeing Sakura.

Queen Hinata? Who was she?

"Hey, do you think this is her?" asked Kiba. "She's got the pink hair."

"Judging from her complete jack of understanding of just where she's going, I'd hazard the answer is yes," said Shino. "You do realize you're heading the wrong direction if you want to reach the city? You've veered off far too much to the north."

"Shino, why are you giving her directions? We ought to take her?" said Kiba.

Sakura turned and ran away.

"I suppose we might as well," said Shino.

"Grab her Akimaru-" began Kiba. "Where did she go?"

"Woof." said the dog happily.

Then Sakura heard them running. Before she could veer off, Kiba surged through the trees and landed in front of her. He leaned against a tree as the huge dog came from the other side. "Where do you think you're going, pink hair?"

Sakura turned and ran the other way. Behind her, she glimpsed Shino walking. His insects were marching in swarms after her. She sprinted off, only to be blocked again and forced to flee a given direction.

They could have caught her at any time. But instead, they were herding her into exhausting herself trying to escape. Her heart was beating harder as she desperately tried to outpace them in a run.

And then, suddenly, she came to the edge of a swamp. The water was murky and stagnant, and mud was everywhere. The trees seemed to be weighed down by some great burden. Vines fell from the branches, with muddy shapes at the end. It looked like puppets of mud and clay.

Sakura realized she needed to move before she was caught. She turned left, and Kiba appeared. She turned right, and Akimari bounded happily to land there. Behind appeared Shino, hands in his pockets.

"Do you know what that place is, Sakura Haruno?" asked Shino. "That is the Worldly Swamp. It has swallowed entire nations of human beings hole within its waters. All other avenues of escape are now cut off.

"If you venture into that place, you will almost certainly never come out of it again.

Return to us, and no harm will come to you. You have my word."

For a moment, Sakura remained silent. She couldn't give up, or she'd never get home. And neither would Ino. Why had she accepted that stupid offer of a game! She turned to run into the swamp and found a line of insects blocking her path. Kiba and Akamaru were closing in. Shino was walking slowly. "I thought you'd be foolish enough to attempt to enter the swamp yourself," he said. "Fortunately, while you were listening to my offer, I was moving my beetles into your path. It's all very well to have a plan with a good chance of success. But a plan guaranteed to succeed is even better."

Sakura was surrounded and running out of space. An idea occurred, and she ran toward the insects. Springing with all her might, she leaped. Sakura passed over the beetles, over the edge and plunged into the swamp. She landed head first and pulled herself to the surface. When she got up, she was covered in mud as she struggled forward.

"Huh, she actually made that leap," said Kiba. "You want to go after her, Akamaru?"

"Woof!" said Akamaru. "Didn't think so," said Kiba.

Sakura ran for it, sprinting blindly through the mud and muck. Several times she fell and splashed into the murky waters. She became dirtier and dirtier, her hair caked with the filth of the swamp. Soon it became cold, and she shivered and looking up, she saw that night was coming on. Her every inch was pained with exertion.

Could she go back?

No, Shino and Kiba would be waiting to capture her. So all she could do was march on forward, shivering and filthy. She felt herself becoming furious. "This is the absolute worst! First, my stupid school bully gets herself disappeared! Then my childhood friend turns out to be a god and won't take the damn thing now! Now I'm stuck in the middle of a swamp after being chased by wolves and bugs and… and…

"DAMN IT!" She kicked a stone and howl in pain, hopping on one foot, before falling into a particularly deep puddle. She pulled herself up. "If this were a game of chess I'd flip the board and be done with it! I want a bath and a shower! I want some goddamn light! I want…" She collapsed. "A lot of things."

Sakura kept walking. She wanted to sleep, but there was nowhere dry. So all she could do was wander forward. "Stupid Naruto. Ino isn't worth this."

As soon as she said that, something changed. A light seemed to appear in the distance, perhaps a fire. Which meant someone had made a fire. That meant there was dry ground and maybe, food.

With no other hope, she walked forward. Soon she found a dry patch. There was a hut there, and a robed figure was hunched by a fire. His hands were warming themselves. Sakura staggered forward. "Hello? "Excuse me; I need help and directions!"

The figure looked up and threw off his hood to reveal a handsome, red-headed boy. "Well, providing direction is something I specialized at. My name is Sasori. How may I help you?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I hadn't planned to bring Sasori into this. But he fills a niche in my plans, and he is so far my favorite Akatsuki. So enjoy.


	4. The Prince of Puppets

**Chapter Four: The Prince of Puppets**

Sakura blinked at the question.

It was a little too straightforward for her liking, but she was not in a position to turn away help. So she moved forward as Sasori looked on without expression. "A lot of ways, I guess. Can I use your fire."

"Of course," said Sasori, stepping back. "Fire was the basis for civilization."

"Thank you," said Sakura.

Hovering her hands over the fire, she felt it warm her frozen limbs. The water soaking her evaporated. And all the while, Sasori stood by watching. "Is there anything else?"

"The last time someone offered to help, I ended up disappearing my best friend from existence," said Sakura with a sigh.

Sasori seemed surprised. "Was she really?"

Sakura smiled. "Not really. But I didn't think it was right just to leave her to rot. So I ended up agreeing to this stupid game."

"The stakes?" asked Sasori.

"My soul, I guess," said Sakura.

Sasori smiled for the first time since she'd seen him. The first expression, as well. It was stiff like threads had pulled it to either side. "Ah, Naruto Uzumaki often makes bargains to that effects. He demands the human heart itself from those who worship him."

"I don't worship him," said Sakura.

Sasori's fake smile widened. "That much I can see. No doubt he pursued you anyway."

"Yeah, though I thought he was just some kid from school then," said Sakura.

"It is irritating how he appears in such humble circumstances," said Sasori. "Would you care to get cleaned up?"

Sakura sighed as she looked around the dirty water. "Yeah, I wish. I would, but that doesn't seem an option."

Sasori put a finger to his lips. "One should not underestimate worldly things like showers, money, and clothes. Artists and inventors labored long hours to create them. It is an art in itself, one that endures long after they die."

"Yeah, but there isn't anything like that here," said Sakura, annoyed now. "So I'd appreciate it if you didn't remind me."

"There doesn't seem to be anything like that here," said Sasori in a tone of correction. "One thing you should know about this place, Sakura Haruno, is that nothing is as it seems." Then, behind him, his hut collapsed as a door opened in the ground to reveal a ramp. It led down into the darkness. He turned to walk down it. "Follow me."

"Why?" asked Sakura.

Sasori glanced back. "It's either that or return to the swamp."

Sakura took his point and followed him down. He'd treated her better than anyone she'd run into so far anyway. She soon found herself within what seemed an opulent hotel room. It took her breath away. "This place, it's amazing! What is it doing here?"

"I created it moments ago," said Sasori. "I'm tied to things like this. There is a shower and a change of clothes through there. You can use it if you so desire, I will be over there tending to my art." And he motioned to a wooden puppet with woodworkers tools nearby. It looked unfinished.

"…Thanks," said Sakura.

The feeling of having soap and shampoo combined with water was heavenly. Sakura loved every moment of the shower. Part of her wanted to stay there, basking in the water as it ran down her naked body forever. But she knew she had to move on.

So once she finished, she dressed in the clothes Sasori provided and walked out. She found Sasori carving one of his puppets. "…So you make puppets?" she said.

"In a manner of speaking," said Sasori. "It would be more accurate, though, to say that I inspire others to make them. Puppets are a lot like humans. They have faces, ten fingers, ten toes. Do you know what the difference between a human and a puppet is?"

"Well, puppets are made out of wood," said Sakura.

Sasori looked up at her. Sakura felt suddenly like she had said something very silly. "Some of them. But there are living creatures in this place made out of wood. Is that all you can imagine? Is the only difference between Sakura Haruno and this object material?"

Sakura shifted nervously. "Well no, people can control themselves. Puppets can't move on their own. They can't do anything without someone else pulling their strings."

"Very good," said Sasori. "That is exactly what I would say, as well — people act. Puppets react. No matter how beautiful or lifelike one makes this device, it can never be considered real. At least not in the spiritual sense of the word.

"It's gray matter. No more. No less.

"But there is another kind of puppet. One that can act on its own." Then he stood up, and a door opened. He walked through it, pausing only to glance back. "Follow me."

"But…" began Sakura, even as she followed on reflex. It was like she was being pulled. But her own will was doing it.

They entered a room lit entirely by spotlights. And under each spotlight was a person hanging on strings. Sakura stared at them, wondering who they were before she realized they weren't people. They were puppets, she could tell by the joints.

"Wow, for a second I thought these puppets were real," said Sakura, impressed.

"They are, after a fashion," said Sasori. "They are far more real than the one of wood I carved out there. You see, they were once human."

Sakura stopped. "What?"

Was she in the den of a serial killer? Suddenly fear gripped her, but she found herself held in place. Her arms were drawn to either side of her, and she saw strings of light holding her up. She struggled in them, but couldn't break loose. "What is this?"

"Only temporary if you desire it," said Sasori, before reaching out with a hand. Strings of blue light shot out and grabbed a puppet that walked out in front of her. It was of a tawny-haired young man in a business suit. He had an entitled look on his face. Sasori gripped his cheek. "Look at this man. Do you know him?"

Sakura suddenly found herself no longer desiring to be free. She was fascinated by the puppet before her. She knew she should be screaming, but her mind was turning over old newspaper articles she kept at home. "Yeah, I remember. He was all over the news. He was a total slimeball too, everyone knew he was a crook, but the authorities never did anything about him. Every thought for sure he'd end up in prison.

"But he never did."

"I arranged that," said Sasori.

"What? Why?" said Sakura, curious. Why was she curious? She should have been terrified.

"Here is a creature that loved nothing but his hedonistic desires satisfied," said Sasori. "To bully others to his heart's content without fear of reprisal. To drive fast cars and abuse women without the consequences. To wear the trappings of power and money without having to put the effort to succeed.

"To be admired without doing the admirable. He called on me again and again and each time gave up more of his will. Now he has none left.

"Now, I control him completely.

"He is mine. One more in my collection."

The obvious truth came to mind. "…You're Satan," said Sakura.

"I am the spirit of the material world," said Sasori. " Who you call Satan does not have a sense of poetic justice." He twitched his fingers, and the puppet twitched, moving from side to side in a dance. Its expression did not change, but its eyes were tortured and consumed by itself. Then Sasori halted and returned it to its strings. "This, this is not a very good puppet. I don't even remember his name, and he's not even finished. It was easy to create; it came to me easily. And it teaches certain lessons, but there is no tragedy in it. It is the story behind a puppet that is as important.

"Let us continue our tour."

Sakura had to get out of here. "I… I think I'd like to go back to the swamp."

"I assure you, I have no intention of holding you against your will," said Sasori. "I intend to make you an offer at the end of this, but for now, I merely would like to show you my collection. Think of it as repayment for my hospitality."

"…Is this one of those things where it isn't as it appears?" asked Sakura.

"Of course," said Sasori.

On they walked, Sakura's legs and arms moving on her own. And yet though she felt like she should be screaming, she didn't mind. What was going on here? It was like her will had been taken with her limbs.

Sasori halted and peered over another puppet. He drew it out. It was a redheaded woman, wearing sunglasses and clad in a bikini. Her expression was worried. "Now here is another, one I hold in greater interest."

"Who is that?" asked Sakura.

"Here is a woman who has never worked a day in her life," said Sasori, forcing the puppet to dance and gyrate. It was shaking her hips while pointing mockingly. "She was the prettiest girl in her school, and she knew it. She spent her teenaged years bullying less fortunate people and dating boys. She never apologized for any of her misdeeds, never felt guilty. No one ever told her it was wrong. Eventually, she married a very rich man and had all her whims catered to.

She bore his children, gossiped, looked down at other people, and eventually, began to get old. Despite her best efforts, she could not stop it. She'd spent the first part of her life waiting to be in her prime, and she spent the rest of it trying to stay that way.

"And now she is dead." He released the strings, and the woman collapsed to the ground. It was like Ino had died in front of her, or perhaps how she saw Ino.

"…You turned her into that," said Sakura. One part of her was screaming now. Was he going to do that to her? The other part was fascinated?

"She turned herself into that," said Sasori. "All I did was give her soul the form most befitting it. She was a horrible person, for the most part. That alone would not qualify her for my work, but what ultimately defined her was her lack of action.

"Never once did she take responsibility for her actions or attempt to control her own fate.

She got what she wanted. She is now in the prime of her youth, taken care of. Forever."

"Can we, can we move on?" begged Sakura, now feeling terror. She didn't want to become one of these things hanging in the darkness.

"Of course," said Sasori, leading her on. "Up ahead is an unfinished product. I had only just begun work on it, and then my tools were stolen."

"By who?" asked Sakura, resenting whoever it was.

"Naruto Uzumaki," said Sasori. Then he drew out the puppet and Sakura did scream this time.

"Ino!" she cried. It was Ino. The same haircut, the same eyes, the same expression she'd had in school before all this began. It was a perfect replica, and yet there was no soul in it.

"Not yet," said Sasori.

"You… you were planning to turn her into one of those puppets!" said Sakura. "I was preparing one for her to dwell within, yes," said Sasori. "All the hallmarks were there, as you yourself can attest. Didn't you wish she'd disappear yourself?"

"Well yes, but…" said Sakura.

"You needn't worry," said Sasori. "Those who become my puppets are not tormented by me. They are merely trapped with themselves, and all that entails. Ino was looking to be a very interesting one. The materialism and cattiness were there, but there was enough kindness to make her unique.

"I was hoping she would marry for looks and be trapped in an unhappy marriage. I think an expression of perpetual grief would look good on this one." He cupped the cheek of the puppet. "Unfortunately, she no longer exists."

"Why did you bring me down here?" asked Sakura. "Are you… are you going to turn me into one of these?"

Sasori moved forward and set a hand to her face. It was a hand of wood. The hand of a puppet. As he did, the room around faded into the purest blackness. "There are two reasons. First, I want to make you an offer. The second can wait until after I've made the first."

"What is the first?" asked Sakura.

"Well, I was wondering if you might want to take Ino's place," said Sasori.

Sakura found herself blushing as though Sasuke had asked her out on a date. "What? Why would I…"

At that moment, the blackness gave way to reveal a great ballroom. Sasori was no longer dressed in black robes, but a white military uniform like a Prince out of the stories. Sakura found her hand clasping with his as she was clad in a beautiful pink dress. Before she could respond, they began to dance. And as they did so, many other puppets appeared and began to play the most beautiful orchestra she'd ever heard. They were perfectly coordinated. Around them, other puppets appeared and began to dance, with them in the center.

She and Sasori moved as one. They were perfectly coordinated, like one being. "By wishing Ino away, you have taken on aspects of her life. Because of this, my work on Ino has now been adapted into work on you."

"Why would…" Sakura gasped as Sasori clasped her behind the back, and she bent backward. "why would I ever accept something like that?"

Sasori rested his head on her shoulder, cradling her in wooden arms. "Because I can give you whatever you want. Anything at all. Money, power, love. Give me the entirety of your being, and I can create for you any life you want."

"Oh right, so I can spend eternity hanging in a display case," said Sakura.

Sasori drew back, and the dance became one where both were far from each other. Their movements were in perfect unison. Sakura found his still face more appealing than any other. "You would not," said Sasori. "I have never had someone willingly give themselves to me. If you were to submit to me, you would be akin to my queen. I would move you according to your deepest desires. My threads will embrace the totality of your being."

"I…" Sakura had to resist.

"And I can also save Ino for you," said Sasori.

"What?" said Sakura.

The ballroom was gone. Now they stood upon a clifftop overlooking the entire world. Sakura was at the edge and cornered. Sasori was once more in his robes. "Oh come now, you do not seriously think that you can free Ino on your own? So far you've been put to flight by among the weakest of Naruto's subordinates.

"But I have a legitimate claim to Ino's soul. I need only claim my rights and, with you mine, he would be forced to yield her to me. From there, I could return both of you to the mortal realm, just as if nothing had changed.

"I can change it if you desire. For instance, I could make Ino, your inferior.

"Have you considered that you will have complete control over your own life? You will be able to determine ahead of time where you go and what happens. Of course, there will be some limitations, but consider how much good you could do? For those around you?"

"Ino… you'll still try to get her, won't you," said Sakura, backing toward the edge.

"Of course," said Sasori. "But I am entirely fair. Humans turn themselves into puppets. All I do is forge the vessels that they become. It is inevitable that Ino may fall into my sway. This is beyond my control, for I perform essential functions in this world.

"However, as my queen, you would be able to see her any time you desired. Perhaps even control her and any others you might desire." He surged forward, and his strings were now all around her, connecting to her every limb and joint. "Think of it, Sakura. A world where there is no possibility of failure. The future preordained, all struggles mere illusions. Ones whose only purpose is to complete your triumph."

She saw it before her, truly beautiful. Like the most wonderful painting, she'd ever seen. Wonderful to look at. But not alive. None of it was alive. "I won't have any choice."

"But you do have it," said Sasori. "You can make a choice right here and now to give Ino a second chance. You can use the life I give you total control over to make whatever changes you want. In yielding to me, you will be influencing the lives of thousands, perhaps millions of others.

Isn't that a sacrifice worth making?

"And how do you know it is bad to be a puppet?"

Sakura felt the threads trying to connect to her. Trying to pull her down, make her into Sasori's. A part of her wanted it to happen, the idea of all her problems disappearing. But she knew it was wrong in her heart. "…I said I'd save Ino. And I'll do it on my own."

Sasori sighed for a moment. Then everything faded, and they were back within the apartment. "Very well, then. I'm sorry you won't be joining me.

"Even so, I will still help you."

Sakura was surprised at this. "Why?"

"You want to return Ino to her own world," said Sasori. "I'd rather my work not be entirely wasted. Unfortunately, you will never reach Ino on your own. You do not know the way, and my own business prevents me from helping you.

"Fortunately, I know the means by which you can get one."

"How?" asked Sakura.

"There is a spirit named Neji Hyuga," said Sasori. "He is the Chief Lieutenant of Naruto's wife, Hinata. He can see across all the lands of this world, and he is immensely powerful.

"However, his loyalty is held by force, not love."

"So he might be willing to help me?" asked Sakura.

"If you free him from Hinata he may," said Sasori. "But that will be no easy task. His soul was separated from his body by Hinata's father and lies within a cage in the form of a hawk. But the hawk is guarded by a nine-tailed fox that never sleeps. It is far more deadly than it's appearance dictates.

"Fortunately, I have found a means by which it can be put to sleep." He drew from his flute a long pink flute.

"A flute?" asked Sakura.

"This flute can put any that hear it under a spell, sending them into a deep sleep.," said Sasori. "If you can get close enough to the fox to use it, you may be able to free the bird. Do this, and Neji Hyuga will be under no further obligation.

"But he will be indebted to you. You may then ask him for his help."

"…How close is close enough?" asked Sakura, feeling a bit self-conscious.

"Ten feet," said Sasori.

Sakura sighed. "Well, I guess I can do that."

"And the fox breathes fire," said Sasori.

Sakura felt odd about all this. Minutes ago he'd been trying to tempt her into selling her soul; now he was helping her free of charge. "…Well, I guess I have to try. Naruto did say the challenges wouldn't be beyond my power to get through."

Sasori smiled sadly. "Then follow me."

A passage opened, and he walked into it. This time Sakura followed of her own will.

* * *

** Author's Note:**

So yeah, I'm a Sasori Sakura shipper. I'm not sure why. Any kind of relationship between would probably involve Sasori eviscerating Sakura and turning her into a sentient puppet before using her to kill her friends. Admittedly Sasori and Sakura have more chemistry than Sakura and Sasuke. But then, Sakura has more chemistry with Haku than Sasuke, and they never exchange words at all. Actually, Sakura probably has more chemistry with characters from different universes because while the chemistry level may be zero that is still higher than negative twelve billion.

I think I've figured it out. Sasori represents the high point of Sakura's character arc. In her fight against Sasori, she is genuinely awesome and managed to defeat a more powerful opponent than the one Naruto failed to beat. Once Sasori dies, Sakura goes right back to her old moping for Sasuke. Part of what makes good chemistry is bringing out the best in the other character. Sasori brings out the best in Sakura while trying to murder her. Sasuke brings out the absolute worst in her while trying to murder her.

Come to think of it; I think Sasori turning Sakura into a living puppet would be a less unhealthy relationship than the one she has with Sasuke in canon. At least Sasori would appreciate her. And he wouldn't leave her to raise a child on her own for ten years.

Of course, most people who ship Sasori and Sakura ignore Sasori's serial killer nature and make him normal. To which I answer; Why? Surely the entire appeal of Sasori and Sakura is the mind game aspect. Take away Sasori's psychopathy, and you basically remove an essential part of his character.

One of the things I liked about Sasori as a character is that no one pretends as though his Freudian excuse justifies his actions. His backstory provides context for his character and is important to Chiyo's character. However, no one acts as though it means he isn't responsible for his actions; it merely makes him a much more interesting character.


	5. The Watchful Guardian

**Chapter Five: The Watchful Guardian**

The dream passed in a blur. Ino was shown all kinds of wonderful things. She was brought to feasts attended by strange people of all shapes and sizes. The food was so good as to be better than anything she'd ever tasted. And Naruto was always leading her around, trying to show her another wonder.

Ino was enjoying the dream, despite herself. But Hinata was always watching, always kind and timid. Yet everyone seemed just a little wary of her and the way she clung to Ino as though she were a dog was… disturbing. Several times Ino tried to stop, to take a break, but Hinata sort of spoke to her in soft tones and Ino listened.

There was no arguing with either of them.

At first, it was nice, being like a Princess. But gradually, Ino began to notice something. No one spoke directly to her, only to Hinata and Naruto. And when she tried to listen in on conversations, she found the words seem to blur, as if she couldn't understand them. Naruto would explain what they were talking about. It was never as interesting as she imagined it would be.

Eventually, Ino learned to stop asking and just take in the experience. Then it became more enjoyable. Then, suddenly, amidst a feast, there was a sound of a bell. Looking up, Ino saw a great clock in the sky. Naruto leaned back. "And… 12:01. It's been a full day."

"What?" said Ino. "But… it's only seemed like a few hours."

"Time passes differently here, Ino," said Hinata, putting a hand to her face. "And things are so different to you, they must seem like they are passing in a blur. Aren't they?"

Ino shrugged her off. "Y-yes."

"Good," said Hinata. "Now, we have a show to catch."

"Show?" asked Ino.

"The first step of Sakura's journey is about to begin," said Naruto. "Come on, ladies, let's head for the room of watching."

Ino had learned to just run with it. So she shrugged and followed behind Hinata and Naruto, up to a set of winding steps leading up a tower. As she did, she began to realize that even if she decided not to follow them, she would. No, that was absurd. She tried to will her legs to halt, but they kept on moving. Hinata looked to her with a knowing smile.

"How are we going to watch it?" asked Ino, trying to turn around. "Do you have a television or something?"

"Please, Sony wishes it had my level of definition." said Naruto. This wasn't right, this was Ino's dream. But she'd just sort of been a hanger-on. Like one of those girls who followed behind Ino and agreed with everything she said.

"No," said Ino suddenly. "No, I don't… I don't think I want to watch it." Why was it so hard to say that.

"Oh come on, Ino, don't be a spoilsport," said Naruto. "This is a one in a million show, and we've got to catch it."

"Well then why don't you go on ahead and watch it without me!" snapped Ino, having to put all she was into being angry. "I'll just head back to my room!"

"Do you know where your room is?" asked Hinata.

Ino looked back and opened her mouth. She realized she could remember nothing of the way to where she had woken up. In fact, she couldn't remember anything about the passages were.

"Yeah, Ino," said Naruto. "This place isn't really easy to navigate. You really should stick with us." And there was a command in there. Instantly Ino realized that was the last word. She had no idea how to understand anything in this place, without Naruto or Hinata she'd be helpless. If they abandoned her, she'd be lost. There was nothing she could do to force them to do anything, and nothing she could do to resist them.

"I… I want to wake up now," said Ino, kicking herself. "Let me wake up."

But nothing happened. Then she realized she was walking behind Naruto and Hinata up the stairs into a great circular room. There were two thrones at the far end, in front of a huge round crystal. And next to one of them was a pillow, the sort slave girls lounged on in movies.

"Still, we'll have to shift your outfit a bit here," said Hinata, turning to her. Then she raised a hand, and a chain shot from her fingers to strike Ino's neck. A collar was formed around it, and even as it did, her white dress began to change. The skirt became less elaborate, splitting at the thighs and shrinking. The shoulders of her dress shifted from silk to leather, baring her shoulders. It was also displaying massive amounts of cleavage.

"What… what's the big idea?" asked Ino, trying to sound confident and control her blush.

"Your perception of this world is shifting as is your willing of your place in it," said Hinata. "You began viewing yourself as a Princess in fantasy land. Now you've begun to realize you aren't a Princess at all."

"I never thought of myself as a Princess," said Ino, trying to back away. But the door was gone.

"Really?" asked Hinata, now inches away, her blank eyes staring into Ino. Ino felt like Hinata was reaching into her mind and rearranging her identity like furniture.

"N…no," said Ino.

"Oh, but you did," said Hinata. "You can't hide your nature from me, Ino. I can see into your very soul. Every little girl likes to pretend they're a Princess. They hope a handsome Prince will take away all their problems. That they'll be carried in strong arms and not have to worry about money or anything like that.

"But unlike most, you almost got to live the dream. You had a retinue of friends who did whatever you said. You were the most popular girl in school. And Sasuke was your ideal Prince.

"But then something went wrong, didn't it, Ino? Sakura went wrong."

How was she… no… she didn't know anything! So why was Ino looking away? "No, no, I wasn't… I know I was sometimes mean, but I didn't bully people at all."

Hinata grabbed her by the face and forced Ino to stare into her eyes. "Didn't you?"

And in Hinata's eyes, Ino saw herself meeting Sakura and Naruto in the street. "Hey, Billboard Brow. I see you're hanging out with your boyfriend again."

"Shut up, Ino-pig! He's not my boyfriend!" said Sakura.

"Oh, such a shame," said Ino. "You two really suited each other."

Naruto inclined his head as Sakura fumed.

Ino backed up against the wall. Anger surged through her. Anger at herself, anger at everything. "I… Sakura ditched me! We were best friends, and I know I was a bit controlling, but she broke off our friendship with a guy!"

"The guy you based all your hopes and dreams on?" asked Hinata.

"I…" said Ino.

"It doesn't work that way," said Hinata, now pinning her against the wall. "You can't make your reason for living to find a husband and then object when Sakura breaks with you over it.

"And I wasn't talking about Sakura anyway."

"What, but-" said Ino, before her eyes fixed on Naruto.

"I was talking about Naruto," said Hinata.

"I… He's a god!" cried Ino.

"Did you know that?" asked Hinata. "If you had known what he was, would you have acted differently?"

She would have. Ino would never have put him down by association the way she had. He'd been a tool, a means to hurt Sakura. "But…"

"You dismiss him as a loser," said Hinata. "Someone to use to taunt Sakura with after you isolated her from having any other friends."

"I didn't isolate her, she could have made other friends," said Ino, voice weak as she collapsed to her knees.

"Could she?" asked Hinata. "You were the most popular girl in school, and you were publically mocking her. And she was already bookish and eccentric.

"And you used Naruto as a tool to hurt Sakura, hurting him as well."

What could Ino say? She hadn't realized any of it. "I… I'm sorry! I'm sorry I didn't think I was doing anything wrong! It was insensitive and… and… why can't I wake up! Why won't this dream end?"

"Are you sure this is the dream, Ino?" asked Hinata. "It seems to me you've been living in one your life. A mystical place where the world revolved around you. Where you're perfect, and any cruelties you commit are just jokes. Where those who dislike you are in defiance of the natural world.

"A place where your every want and desire is catered to. Where you are destined to end with you being taken into a castle to live with a handsome Prince." Then Hinata grabbed her by the ponytail and pulled her up painlessly to thrust her in front of Naruto. "Isn't it wonderful getting what you want?"

This wasn't a dream. Which meant Ino wouldn't wake up. She'd never go home, never see her parents again. Never talk with any of her friends. So she did the only thing she could and bowed her head. "…I'm a horrible person, okay. I see that. Please, please just let me go home. Why do you even want someone like me?"

"Because you aren't a horrible person," said Hinata, hugging her warmly. Suddenly Ino was lying with her head in Hinata's lap on the throne. "You're innocent, not truly understanding why what you are doing is wrong. I like you, Ino, even if you did mock Naruto you're not all bad.

"I want to tame you. Mold you into what I want you to be.

"You want to know a secret. We'd never have been able to disappear you if what we did didn't align with your wishes in some form?

"You followed us home, and we're going to keep you."

That sweet voice, so kind, so understanding was the most terrifying thing Ino had ever heard. She hardly even reacted as she found herself lounging on the pillow.

"Hinata, the shows starting," said Naruto.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry Naruto," said Hinata. "I didn't mean to hold things up. We'll watch it with you."

The great crystal ball flared to life. It was like Ino was actually there in the forest. Sakura was walking, led by a hooded and cloaked man. Naruto cheered. "Well, it looks like Sakura made it through the Worldly Marsh and past Sasori. I knew she'd do it."

"I didn't… well I wasn't expecting her to make it to Sasori," said Hinata, sounding disappointed.

"Told you she was stronger than she looked," said Naruto. "From the looks of things he's helping her. This ought to be good."

"Isn't that bad for you?" asked Ino.

"Well it gets her one step closer," said Naruto. "But Sasori never helps anyone without screwing them over later. There's always a catch in all his bargains. So this ought to be good."

* * *

Sakura had the feeling she'd been screwed over.

It was a nine-tailed fox, and it was about three or two miles away across a fast-flowing river. It was also huge. Gigantic, taller than the tallest trees, towering over the landscape. And yet it was lying down, curled down and sleeping around a single tree with a birdcage on top. One of its teeth could probably cut Sakura in half. It breathed fire with every snore, and its claws were… well… intimidating.

"…That's the nine-tailed fox?" said Sakura.

"Yes," said Sasori.

"But I… you said it was far more dangerous than it looked," said Sakura.

"It is," said Sasori.

"It's like a bajillion miles tall!" said Sakura.

"That does seem to be the case," said Sasori. "As I said, it is far more dangerous. You have the flute. Good luck." And he turned around to walk off.

Sakura turned around, and he was gone. "Um, okay."

With nothing else to do, Sakura made her way toward the river. Maybe if she could sneak past the fox, she could climb up the tree to the birdcage. But it's nostrils were right next to the only place where its body didn't cover it. She'd either have to dodge flames or climb up over it.

"What are you doing here, Sakura?" she asked herself as she turned a corner. "You had a perfect out, but no, you just had to keep your immortal soul, didn't you?"

"Having a soul is more of a luxury than you seem to think." said a voice.

Sakura halted and saw a brown-haired boy, wearing a headband. His arms were crossed, and he wore flowing white garb. His eyes were blank. "Who… who are you?"

He scoffed. "I am Neji Hyuga, and I have been dispatched to bar your path. None may pass this way without the permission of the Lady Hyuga."

"So um, can I have your permission?" asked Sakura. This was the guy she was trying to rescue.

"As I said, without the permission of the Lady Hyuga, who I represent, I cannot let you pass," said Neji.

"Well, why are you working for her anyway?" asked Sakura.

Neji shifted. "I am… her cousin." He seemed uncertain.

"What does that mean?" asked Sakura.

"It means the role I have been assigned to play in this world is that of her cousin," said Neji. "She has total control over my being so long as my spirit remains trapped."

"How did that happen anyway?" asked Sakura. "What, did Naruto disappear you as well?"

"I don't know," said Neji.

"What?" said Sakura. "How can you not know?"

"I no longer exist, Sakura," said Neji. "I have never existed in the first place. I have no place in what you call reality. As a result, my existence is defined entirely by what role Hinata chooses for me."

"Wow, that um… sucks," said Sakura. It was like being Ino's friend except one millions times worse.

"Indeed," said Neji.

"Look um, I'm heading to that giant fox thing over there," said Sakura.

"What of it?" asked Neji.

"My goal is to free your soul," said Sakura. "And if I fail I'll get eaten by the giant fox thing."

"Your point?" asked Neji.

"Well, if you let me past now, and I free your soul, you no longer have to work for Hinata," said Sakura. "If you let me past and I get eaten by the fox no one will ever know."

"But I will know," said Neji. "I never go back on my duty, never abandon my post. I am obedient to my liege lord. It is the defining element around which my identity is based. To compromise my obligations for the sake of worldly gain, even if no one ever learns of it, would be to destroy my soul."

"Oh, come on!" said Sakura. "What obligations?! Hinata is keeping you as a prisoner! She's literally taken out your soul and put it in a bird! Who deserves that?!"

"Perhaps I do." shot back Neji. "Every person who ends up in this land is here because they either desired it or deserved it. Usually both. I've been here… for many years, if there is such a thing in this place. I've forgotten everything about who I was before. Everything except what Hinata has defined.

"All I have is my own identity and the choices I make."

Sakura had no choice. She hadn't wanted to do this, but it looked like she had no other choice. She turned to one side and looked relaxed. "Right, well, I'll just turn back right now then- Oh my god, what's that over there!" And she pointed behind him.

Neji did not move. "What? I don't see anything." He paused. "I see a deception. I have three hundred and sixty-degree vision, so the effort was futile."

Sakura sighed. "…Fine then, I'll swim the river then. You're guarding the bridge."

"I could obey the letter of my arrangement and allow you to pass that way," said Neji. "However, the spirit is clear, I must prevent anyone who is not authorized from crossing the river."

"Don't you want to be free?" asked Sakura.

"I am unsure," admitted Neji.

Sakura sighed. Well, time for plan B. "…You know what, fine, I'll just be on my way then."

"I can also see through solid objects for miles," said Neji. "If you were to backtrack and attempt to cross the river another way, I would notice and intercept you. You should also know that Shino and Kiba are on their way here as we speak. You will not have long before you are captured."

Sakura paused. This didn't seem fair. "…Okay, I call shenanigans. How the hell am I supposed to get past this?"

"Well, you are carrying a magic flute that puts anyone who hears it to sleep." scoffed Neji. "I imagine you should have used it before you walked down the path."

Sakura blinked. She did have that. "Oh, right."

Drawing out the flute, she put it to her lips and began to play it. Only for Neji to reach out and snatch it out of her hands. "Hey!"

"Naturally, I have no intention of giving you the opportunity to use it," said Neji.

"Give that back, you jerk!" said Sakura, as they began the most epic game of keep away in mankind's history.

* * *

Naruto sighed as Neji raised the flute over Sakura's head as she jumped, trying to get it away from him. It was somewhat comical, even for Ino. Especially with how Neji's expression never changed.

"Aw, not again," said Naruto.

"I told you, Naruto," said Hinata proudly. "I trained Neji better than anyone. He'll never willingly cheat the spirit or the letter of our arrangement."

Ino had followed Hinata home, and she was going to keep her. The words came back to her.

"Hinata, this isn't fair," said Naruto. "We are supposed to give Sakura a fair chance. Neji is way higher tier than she's equipped to handle at the moment."

"Oh come on, Naruto," said Hinata, scratching Ino behind the ears. "Don't you want to have Sakura as well?"

She was a pet to Hinata. Not a person, a dog. Something you loved but took no consideration for the desires of. No, no, no, Ino was not going to end up wearing dog ears and a furry suit at the end of this. She stood up. "You… you're going to do that to me, aren't you? Wash away my identity and brainwash me.

"Well, forget it! I'm not going to let that happen to Sakura or me!"

They looked up, surprised. "Of course not," said Hinata. "Neji was a… special case. He failed a secret test of character. And he did all of the forgettings on his own. I promise you Ino, you won't forget anything. Not unless you really, really want to, anyway. So what were you saying, Naruto?"

"Hinata, this isn't a fair challenge," said Naruto. "Sakura would have to be some kind of paranoid super genius to get out of this one. We've got to do something to even the odds."

"Hello! I just threw down the gauntlet here!" said Ino. She was sort of offended, actually.

"Yes, that's very nice, the gods in human form are talking Ino. Could you save the defiant speeches for later," said Hinata, before looking back to Naruto. "The odds are even, Naruto."

Ino opened her mouth to snap. She'd scream, shout and smash that stupid crystal. If ever a situation justified a tantrum, it was this. But no words came out. Hinata gave her a look that said she guessed exactly what Ino was going to do.

And Ino couldn't do it. Hinata didn't even have to make a verbal refusal, and Ino was physically incapable of defying her will. She wasn't even able to get all that worked up about it. Finally, Ino did the only thing she could do and sat down crosslegged and began to pout. Knowing her luck, Hinata would find it endearing.

"Neji is a game-breaker." said Naruto. "If he were willing to use loopholes, it might be fair. But if he is genuinely trying to stop her from crossing, there is almost nothing she can do to escape."

"Fine," said Hinata. "You can even the odds however you want."

"Thanks," said Naruto. Then he took a large, smooth stone out of his sleeve and angled the view on the crystal ball to show the fox.

Hinata looked nervous. "What are you doing with that rock?"

"Yo, Kurama! Wake up, moron!" shouted Naruto.

Then he threw the rock through the crystal ball. It arced through the air and struck Kurama on the head. The fox rose up with a roar that shook the ground. Lightning flashed as an inferno of fire filled the crystal ball. The Nine-Tailed Fox had awoken and rampaged toward the river.

"Naruto, that was a bit excessive, don't you think?" asked Hinata.

A huge explosion could be heard from within the tower as Naruto adjusted the crystal to a birds-eye view. "Nah, it's more fun this way."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry, it took so long. I needed to work a confrontation with Neji into the fic before Sakura goes after the bird. But I wasn't sure how to do it without Sakura completely losing. Then it hit me. Have Naruto throw a spanner in the works to keep the game interesting.

When writing Hinata and Naruto, I'm sort of going for a Hera and Zeus combo. In that Naruto is the one who sort of goes out and initiates the adventures. Meanwhile, Hinata plays an antagonistic role in the characters once the adventure has begun. Although Hinata and Naruto have a far better relationship than Hera and Zeus in this context.


	6. Nine-tail Rising

**Chapter Six: Nine-tails Rising**

Sakura was about to get the flute when all hell broke loose.

There was a roar, and a massive burst of flame shot past them. Looking up, she saw the fox rising up and bounding toward them. Instantly Neji moved, throwing her down as the behemoth leaped over the river and landed. As it did, it hit a massive crater in the ground.

Turning, the creature spewed flame over them, even as Neji rolled off her. The flute was next to her now. "Who has disturbed my slumber?!" asked the fox. Then he saw Neji and breathed flame at him. Neji spun around, creating a shield that warded off the flames. Sakura grabbed the flute and scrambled to run across the bridge. The tree was near.

"You will pay for this disturbance, Hyuga." Snarled the fox behind her.

"What disturbance?" asked Neji. "What are you talking about?"

"You cast a stone at me and in so doing, drew me forth! Now you shall pay for this!" said Kurama. "I did not cast anything." Sakura reached the tree and began to scramble up the branches toward the cage. "I was detaining this girl who was going to-

"Where is she?"

Sakura was halfway up with a skinned knee when she heard a roar. Glancing back, she saw the fox rushing toward her. With all her strength, she scrambled higher and higher up the tree until she was by the cage. Grabbing it, she turned the latch as the bird watched.

And then a paw grabbed her and pulled her back. Sakura was turned around to see the fox glaring at her. The cage was unlocked; she just had to open it. She reached out as the beast snarled. "Pitiful creature! You will not escape me! The caged bird shall not be set free!"

Almost there.

And then Neji descended from on high and kicked the fox on the nose. It drew back and winced, dropping Sakura, who fell. As she reached the ground, Neji caught her in a bridal fashion and sprinted away. Moments later, torrents of fire followed them so Sakura could feel the heat on her face.

"Well, you were quick to change your tone, weren't you?" said Sakura as he ran.

"My obligations to Hinata are complete." Said Neji. "My obligation to you is not. Follow me and quickly, I know all these lands and can lead you where Hinata's agents will not see easily."

"Don't just pretend like none of that happened!" said Sakura. "You stole my flute!"

"You may have it back." Said Neji.

"I already-" began Sakura.

And then the fox landed in front of them. The force of it threw Neji from his feet, and Sakura rolled away, barely scrambling up. The fox moved forward, fire burning the grass beneath it. "Pitiful creatures! You shall feel my vengeance!"

He opened his mouth.

Thinking quickly, Sakura put the flute to her mouth and began to play. She had no idea how to do it, but her fingers seemed to move of their own accord. The sound came out, sweet and soothing, and the fox swayed visibly. It blinked, shuddering, then fell to its haunches. Its head fell to rest, and it closed its eyes. Sakura sighed in relief and stopped playing.

The fox's eyes opened again, and it rose up. "You insects shall be devoured!" Sakura started playing again. "Your flesh shall burn and char to ashes… you will… die…"

He fell back to sleep. This time Sakura kept playing as Neji rose up. "It only works while you are playing the flute. The spell wears off very quickly for creatures like that. Come, this way. We'll circle around Kurama and I will lead you to a place he will not find us."

And Neji led her off, Sakura playing the flute the whole time. It was hard. Sometimes they'd have to head up a hill, and Sakura would have to do it with only one hand. Then they'd go down, and she'd risk slipping without both hands.

Finally, Neji led her to a hole in the hill. At first glance, it looked like only a crack, but after Sakura slipped in behind him, she found it opened up. There was a full-on passage here, lit by glowing moss.

"There, you can stop now." Said Neji.

Sakura took the flute from her dry lips gratefully. "Do you think he'll-" There was a roar and a crash in the distance. "What is that?"

"That is Kurama." Said Neji. "The fox. We should move away from this entrance and go further in." And he led her in and downwards. The passage soon led into great caverns filled with glowing moss. Wherever she looked, Sakura saw huge glowing lights.

Neji led her in zigzags, through one passage after another. She wondered if he had any idea where he was going. "What is this place anyway?"

"The Caves of the Discredited." Said Neji. "A domain that is not under Naruto's power. In this place, neither he or his wife will be able to interfere with our journey. However, there are other dangers."

"What kind?" asked Sakura.

"There are dangerous creatures here." Said Neji. "However, they are not actively looking for us. As such, we are highly unlikely to run into an ambush."

"Hang on a second, um, this place is the domain of stories and fantasy right?" asked Sakura.

Neji glanced back. "In a manner of speaking. Why do you ask?"

Sakura looked either way. "Well, it's just… I've read lots of stories where the heroes take an underground route and hope to go unnoticed. But I've never read a story where the heroes actually get through without any problems."

"Stories can end in many ways. Not all of them are satisfying." Said Neji. Then he turned a corner and entered another passage, smaller than the last.

"Is that supposed to be reassuring?" asked Sakura.

"No. It is merely a statement of fact." Said Neji. "We'll take this route."

"Why this one?" asked Sakura, curious.

"I can see through walls." Said Neji. "If we take the other one, we're liable to run into some of the people who dwell here. So, we'll take this one. It's a detour, but I can see a way to the exit."

"What are these lights?" asked Sakura.

"These?" asked Neji. "This is the domain of unfinished tales."

"Unfinished tales?" asked Sakura.

"Yes." Said Neji. "Stories are a powerful thing. The events of a story can change the world in which people dwell a great deal. But when someone is writing a story, sometimes you never finish it. Or perhaps you make the first draft, but drop it because it does not work.

"These stories lack form and are usually abandoned for more complete tales. They end up here. Let's keep moving quickly; I'd rather we not end up here ourselves."

"What do you mean, end up here? We're not stories." Said Sakura, feeling weird. Like there were thousands watching her even now.

"The line between fiction and reality is very thin, Sakura." Said Neji. "What you see on the surface is the tip of an iceberg of reality. Sometimes fiction becomes reality. Other times reality shifts and changes to become a reality. And sometimes reality gives way to become nothing more than a fiction."

"How is that possible?" asked Sakura.

"Perception is a powerful thing." Said Neji. "The United States of America, for instance, is a result of how you perceive it."

"What?" said Sakura. "No, it isn't. America is a real place."

"And yet no one can decide how to define it." Said Neji. "Is America the great hope of the world, a society that has led to the liberation of millions? Or is it a hopelessly corrupt society, ruled by rich aristocrats in all but name. One that destroys developing nations in pursuit of corporate interests?

"Was their Declaration of Independence an act of noble daring by flawed human beings? Or was it a meaningless and hypocritical act of rebellion? One made by self-righteous slaveholders who wanted to keep more of their profits? Or perhaps something in between?"

"But those are just opinions." Said Sakura.

"Are they?" asked Neji. "America is not a landmass or a people. It is an ideal. Armies will die for an ideal. People will give up all they are for an ideal. Nations rise and fall because of ideals."

"No they don't," said Sakura, remembering her research. "Nations just use those ideals to motivate people. They really do things because of economic interest. That's why England established it's empire. Sure they talked about the white man's burden. But if those nations didn't have something they wanted they never would have bothered."

"What about Japan?" asked Neji.

"What?" said Sakura.

"Japan chose to initiate a full-scale war with the United States of America." Said Neji. "There was no hope of victory for them. No matter how World War 2 had ended Japan would have lost."

"That's not true." Said Sakura. Granted it would be a longshot, but there was probably some way to win.

"Isn't it?" asked Neji. "Consider this. Japan could not gain victory in a war of attrition. So the only method would be to force America to surrender. But America is a warlike country that would never give up, given that they would never lose a war of attrition. Thus, Japan could not win on its own.

"If America defeated Germany and Italy they would put their full force on them and crush them. If Germany won, the Nazis would have to consolidate their hold on Europe. America, having been beaten by Germany, would put its full force into crushing Japan. In order to regain credibility, you see. And if the war had dragged on, America would seek to defeat Japan first so they would not have to fight on two fronts.

"If by some dark miracle, Nazi Germany conquered the world, they would betray Japan. And given the amount of territory they would have, they would conquer it.

"To go to war was absolute folly.

"And yet they did it anyway because of ideals."

"No, it was self-interest on the part of the army." Said Sakura. "They'd come to power through nationalistic saber-rattling. They couldn't give in to the USA's demands without discrediting themselves and losing power."

"And why would they be discredited?" asked Neji.

"Well they'd been spreading propaganda for years about-" Sakura trailed off.

Neji didn't say anything. He didn't need to.

"Oh." Said Sakura.

"You see now." Said Neji. "A tyrant may seek to wield an ideal like nationalism or freedom and view it merely as a means of control. However, in time, those ideals will control them, lest they be discredited and replaced."

"I don't see what this has to do with unfinished stories." Said Sakura.

"Because ideals are stories of a sort." Said Neji. "The pursuit of an ideal is a narrative that the listeners participate in. When an ideal is abandoned without reaching fulfillment, it comes here. All the world is a story.

"Sometimes they are drawn back into the real world. Other times they remain and disintegrate as they are forgotten." He paused. Then he stiffened suddenly and grabbed her hand. "This way."

Quickly they moved behind a pillar of rock. Sakura found herself a bit close for comfort. Glancing past the pillar she saw three figures walk into sight. One was clad head to toe in bandages. Another wore a headband and a yellow shirt. The third was a girl clad in camo with very long black hair.

"Who are they?" whispered Sakura.

"The servants of Orochimaru, Lord of the Underworld." Said Neji. "Don't say anything."

"Dosu, how many times are we going to come down here?" asked the girl. "We've checked this place three times."

"I detected voices, Kin." Said Dosu, the bandaged one. "Someone is here."

"Fine, fine, but how many times are we going to check before we head back?" asked the one with a headband.

"You know as well as I that Lord Orochimaru enjoys capturing humans." Said Dosu as they walked past. "He has uses for them."

"I know." Said Zaku.

As they passed, Neji quickly led Sakura in silence up the tunnel Dosu and company had come from. As they walked, however, Sakura felt her foot trip something. A shrill, whining noise echoed throughout the room.

"An alarm." Said Neji.

"I knew it!" shouted Kin. "They slipped past us! Come on!" "Run for it." Said Neji, pulling Sakura with him.

They hurried through the halls as the alarm continued. Soon shadows could be seen dogging their steps. On and on they ran until Neji pulled her down one passage. "This way."

Sakura stopped as she saw the place had nothing in it but flowing water and walls at the end.

"But that's a dead end."

"No, it is not." Said Neji. "See the water."

Sakura remembered some lessons. "Right, it's flowing. So it must lead somewhere."

"In, quickly, we'll swim for it." Said Neji.

Sprinting quickly, Sakura was suddenly grabbed from behind by the hair. Someone forced her down. "Where do you think you're going, prom girl. No one trespasses on Lord Orochimaru's domain and gets away with it."

Neji surged toward her, but the other two appeared. There was a burst of sound and Neji was forced to yield ground. It was three on one and Sakura could feel a knife at her throat.

She drew the flute and played it. The knife fell from Kin's hand as she shuddered, and so did the others "What… that flute…" said Kin, sleepy sounding.

Then they collapsed to the ground. Sakura pocketed the flute and sprinted for the water with Neji. Plunging in they sway with the current through the rocks. Sakura desperately tried to keep her breath as she swam with all her might.

She wasn't used to this kind of exertion.

On and on it went, until her lungs were burning and her limbs were cold and weak. Then, at last, they saw daylight. Swimming desperately up, Sakura emerged from the water with Neji. Gasping for air, they pulled themselves out of the water in exhaustion, panting.

"How close are we now?" asked Sakura.

"As of this moment, we are very near the palace." Said Neji, pulling himself up.

"Yeah, good job Sakura." Said a familiar voice.

Sakura looked up and saw Naruto leaning against a tree, smiling cheerily. "You really do have a time advantage now. So what do you think of my domain so far?"

Sakura felt a surge of irritation. She'd nearly lost her head there and now he was just sitting there like it was nothing. Neji saw her and his eyes widened. "Don't say it!"

"It's easy." Said Sakura confidently.

Neji facepalmed. "You idiot."

Naruto stood up straight and flourished a hand to reveal a calendar. It showed her deadline and the time she'd already spent here. "Oh easy huh. Well don't worry, things get a lot more challenging when the time decreases."

One by one the days started getting checked off. Sakura ran forward to try and grab it, but her hands went right through. "No, no, no!"

"You've now got three days." Said Naruto. "You really like playing things on hard mode, don't you Sakura?"

"But that's not fair!" said Sakura.

"What did I tell you about making reckless wishes, Sakura?" asked Naruto. "Wishes come true sometimes. Especially here."

Thing with a flourish of his cape he was gone alongside the calender. Sakura stared for a long moment, then looked up to the all too near city. She'd have had over a week if she'd just kept her mouth shut. "…Son of a-"

* * *

Kin was forced up against the wall as Tayuya held her by the throat. Shuddering, she felt cold terror go through her. Tayuya looked furious. "So, caught napping are we?" "Hang on, we didn't mean to…" said Kin.

"Give me one good fucking reason not to tell Lord Orochimaru!" snarled Tayuya.

"They have your flute." Said Kin.

Tayuya halted. "What?"

"The people who came through here, Tayuya." Said Kin. "They are using your flute."

Tayuya stepped back and let Kin fall to her knees. Then she drew out a knife. "…Well, that changes things, doesn't it? Get up you three. I've got a score to settle with these intruders."

This wasn't going to end well, was it?


End file.
